Links
This is a compilation of all the pages with nothing but links with descriptions attached. Please delete such pages as soon as you move their content here. For this section, please do NOT add a link without adding a description. Add it in the section further below. Links with descriptions #Human Future Gateway :Articles and ideas about the human future including artificial intelligence, robotics, nanotechnology, space colonization, time travel, genetic engineering, life extension, human evolution, psychology, nature and origins #Societies of the Future, Utopia, Dystopia or Sparta Discusses societies of the future. #Society in 2026 - a brief description by Danila Medvedev (Russian). #It's everything what's in my head right now and just before. A thoughts flow w\o changes and with little comments. Now_Chaos Chaotic_order Wikipedia:Chaos #Predictions for 2006* Wikipedia: 2006 #Future Techniques Techniques to predict the future on Wikipedia #"SL4: predicting the future" has some excellent ideas about predicting future and why it is so hard for people to do right. #Futurism News :Futurism News is a Social News Network about future technologies, innovations and future life. :It is combination social bookmarking, bloggin, syndication and a democratic editorial system that enables users to collaboratively submit and promote articles. #On Singularity :On Singularity is a community for news and discussions around the Technological Singularity, futurism, transhumanism, and emerging technologies such as Artificial Intelligence, Biotechnology, and nanotechnology. #Future Scanner :Future Scanner brings social news voting to future predictions; think Digg but only for stories about the future. Content is organized by year and by category and is claimed to be the first “broader media platform dedicated to the future.” Links Please attach these links to longer articles as you find them relevant. #Skyhook (structure) #Dyson Spheres in fiction #Orbital (space habitat) #Artificial world #Astroengineering #Matrioshka brain #Tipler Cylinder #'the web site is ready with its new url:http://futurism.biz' #Stellar engine #Space Fountain #Halo #Stanford Torus #Traction City #Megastructure #Mega City One #Jupiter Brain #Globus Cassus #Alderson disk #Star Lifting on Wikipedia #Dyson Sphere on Wikipedia #Wikipedia: 2015 #Wikipedia: 2050 #Wikipedia: 2008 #Wikipedia: 2040 #Wikipedia: 2080 #Wikipedia: 2060 #Wikipedia: 2077 #Wikipedia: 2091 #Wikipedia: 2025 #Wikipedia: 2032 #Wikipedia: 2067 #Wikipedia: 2017 #Wikipedia: 2007 From the Websites Article * What's Our Future? - Welcome to What's Our Future, a web site dedicated to an open discussion on what you think our future holds in different areas. * Future Hi - "Celebrating the Rebirth of Psychedelic Futurism" * Futurismic - Futurismic is a website for people interested in the future and the effects of science and technology on the present. Taken from Wikipedia:Futurology: * Future Culture The e-mail discussion list called Future Culture, dedicated to well.. the future of culture * A Futurist's Toolbox: a guide to methods and tools used by the UK government in medium & long-term trends forecasting * Future 25: Open project to enhance our abilities to address problems arising in the long-term future * Humanity's Future: Challenges, possible catastrophes, and timeline * Links to the Future from Strategic Futures International * Future-Institute * Political Futurists and Radical & Utopian SF Authors * Principia Cybernetica: Links on future development * Progress and its Sustainability by computer scientist John McCarthy * Shaping Tomorrow Environmental scanning and trends research firm * Futures Wiki - The Global Future, 50 Years Out * http://www.futuresedge.info - Futuresedge.info exploring life living at the edge between the present and futures * Millennium Project — Global Futures Studies & Research. A global participatory futures research think tank of futurists, scholars, business planners, and policy makers. Produces the annual "State of the Future" series. & mdash; A HUGE resource with scenarios, indicators, links and everything else. * Trendwatching has a great free newsletter about emerging trends (with emphasis on marketing). They allow their texts to be freely copied and reused. A great source. * RAND Pardee project - long term predicting, RAND trying (rather unsuccessfully) to learn to plan/predict 200 years ahead. *Future Human Evolution *The Immortality Institute *The Cryonics Institute *BetterHumans *CryoNet *Nanomedicine *Senescence.Info *KurzweilAI.net *The Extropy Institute *Aubrey de Grey *Internet Time Capsule Time Netsule is the first Internet time capsule for the masses. For the first time ever, the entire world can participate in what is quickly becoming the largest most extensive time capsule effort of all time. Make your predictions, mark special occasions, or leave a message for someone special. * Future For All small writeups on some of the most important future areas written in popular style. predictive markets predictive markets * Foresight Exchange: On-line market for predictions * Long Bets: Predictive bets by public figures * "the Pentagon's silly plan to start a futures market and terrorism gambling parlor."http://www.markbernstein.org/Jul0301/MoreArmWaving.html From the Predictions page * Predictions in the media - current articles with predictions about the future in mainstream media. * Predictions for 2006 - list of links to lists of predictions *Sysprog predictions *Battelle - Technology Forecasts * http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Incorrect_predictions * Illustrated and detailed page - grouped into sections. Would look particularly well when combined with key events (s-curves) from this timeline. * Predictions and hindsight * Past predictions From the Timelines page This page links to various timelines, mostly those of the future. * 21st Century * Personal Predictions * Regenerative medicine (2011-2026) * Kurzweil's predictions * Timeline of Major Trends and Events 1750-2100, including social, tech, economical and political. * wikipedia:Timeline of the future in forecasts timed authoritative predictions with references. * Цивилизация богов (in Russian) — 2000-2100. Detailed description, optimistic, well thought-out, gradual transition to posthumanity, no Singularity by 2100. * Brian Wang -- aggressive, nano-focused, singularity 2035-2050 * Lion Kimbro (2004) -- programming & comm. tech focused, stops ~2025, soft takeoff * 2010-2050 (page moved) * Genetics 2010-2040 (Russian) * done 2006-2051 by BT * another timeline by BT (2000-2030) * Internet/interfaces 2006-2040 (Russian) * TechCast Strategic Analysis (FSL2): * The Information Age - Part II, 2004 to 2059 C.E. * TimeLines on Futures wiki * News from the future * Future:Transhumanist Timeline From the Visions of the Future page * Visions of the Future: a Day in the Life of a Scientist, Science, 3, 10, 17, 24 Dec, 1999. — Eleven scientists use a variety of situations in 2050 to visualise lifestyles and science in 21st century. * Student visions - from some American high schools. To see the students' perception of the future. From Research R&D Magazine The Trends Research Institute Technology Research News R&D on BBC Technology Review Emerging Technologies and their Impact Each student from The School of Futurology will need to explain 3 research in each field. For example 3 research in Nanoelectronics with the names, how much is invested in each research, what will be the products at the end, the market aiming and the size of it. Resources External links * Acceleration Studies Foundation Understanding and managing accelerating technological change * Applied Foresight Network * Association of Professional Futurists: Professional organization for futurists * BT Technology Timeline * Buckminster Fuller Institute * Club of Amsterdam High-level events and publishing about preferred futures * Copenhagen Institute for Futures Studies * Cyber-Salon Forum Discussion * Foresight International * The Future Chronicles Futurist commentary on select technologies and trends since 1996 * Future-Institute * Futures Research Methodology * Futures Studies Futures Studies Articles * Future Studies Methodology: Introduction to futuring and methods * *Futurist (ASF definition) Twelve developmental types of futures thinking * Futurology Articles * FUTURREG Project Futures for Regional Development * Global Business Network *Global Change - trends analysis, future thinking, 300 presentations and 50 videos * trendguide.com Global future network * Global Scenario Group Alternative global scenarios examining possible futures using backcasting methods * Great Transition Initiative Continues the work of the Global Scenario Group by unpacking the Great Transition scenarios * Institute for Future Studies: (IFS) Institute for Future Studies (focuses on education and technology) * The Institute for the Future: The Institute for the Future (focuses on consumers, technology, health and health-care, workplaces, global commercial trends). Institute for the Future blog. * Kairos Future Futures research and analysis. The interface between future and strategy. **Futures Studies using Morphological Analysis. For the UN University Millennium Project * LongBets accountable predictions * Meme Therapy Futurist interviews and commentary ** Minnesota Futurists 2030 *** PDF: Hydrogen Economy Futures *** PDF: (July-Aug-Sep 2002) Future Trends *** PDF: SEERA (UK) Forum for the Future * Principia Cybernetica: Links on future development * Hawaii.edu www2 2006 Research Center for Futures Studies ** Creating Futures: (K-12 Literacy Programs) Community of Practice ** Dr. Richard W. Chadwick ** Vincent K. Pollard * Prospective-Foresight Network * Shaping Tomorrow Comprehensive article (13000+) and trend database (1800+), future tools and futures network (7500+ people) * Strategic Foresight program: graduate program in strategic foresight at Swinburne University - Australia * Swedish Institute for Future Studies * The Swedish Morphological Society Futures studies and scenario modelling using Morphological analysis * The Vision Center for Futures Creation, Visionscentret Framtidsbygget:Helping orgs and companies understand and utilize the human ability to create and influence the future * The World Future Society * The World Futures Studies Federation * Cornish, Edward (2004). Futuring: The exploration of the future. Bethesda, MD: World Future Society. * Godet, Michel (2004). Creating Futures Scenario Planning as a Strategic Management Tool. Economica, 2001. * de Jouvenel, Bertrand (1967). The Art of Conjecture. (New York: Basic Books, 1967). * Lindgren, Mats and Bandhold, Hans (2003). '' Scenario Planning-the link between future and strategy.'' Palgrave Macmillan, Hampshire and New York. * Lindgren, Mats et. al. (2005). '' The MeWe Generation''. Bookhouse Publishing, Stockholm, Sweden. * Retzbach, Roman (2005). '' Future-Dictionary '' - encyclopedia of the future, New York, USA *Slaughter, Richard A. (2005). The Knowledge Base of Futures Studies Professional Edition CDROM. Foresight International, Indooroopilly, Australia * Woodgate, Derek with Pethrick, Wayne R. (2004). '' Future Frequencies. '' Fringecore, Austin, Texas, USA Category:Concepts